An image sequence of an object using a plurality of images obtained by sequentially imaging an object's entire viewable exterior surface that can be applied to various purposes, such as a generation of a three-dimensional shape model of the object (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1) and apparent exhibition of the external shape of a product to a consumer.
The images of an object's entire viewable exterior surface can be obtained by successively capturing images of the appearances including an object in the real world while moving a camera so that the image capture direction thereof is directed to the object over the course of a full circular path around the object.
Hence, in order to capture images from an object's entire surrounding, it is necessary to set the position and direction of the camera to meet the above-explained technique, and thus special instruments are typically necessary.
Conversely, in recent days, inexpensive digital cameras have become popular. Digital camera lenses capture reflective light from the external world including from an object and an image sensor like a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) forms an image of the external world.
When a user depresses a shutter, an image in an electronic file format is created based on the intensity, wavelength, etc., of the light sensed by the image sensor within a certain short time after the depression of the shutter. The electronic file corresponds to a developed film and a developed printed paper in the case of conventional optical cameras.
Moreover, technologies often called a live preview, and a live view also have become popular. According to the live preview, an image which is presently detected by an image sensor is directly displayed on a screen like a liquid crystal display in a real-time manner (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 2). That is, according to the live preview, an electronic finder through a liquid crystal display, etc., is utilized.
An image displayed on a finder screen by the live preview corresponds to “an image to be obtained if a user depresses a shutter currently at this moment”.
Hence, if the live preview is utilized, it is possible for the user to check a composition, an exposure, etc., of an object prior to imaging.